


Know That I'm Okay

by ddelusionall



Series: The Leopard Prowl [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bestiality, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance and Submission as power and rank not just sex, Established Relationship, Gender Issues, Graphic, Jaejoong is a man, Jazz - Freeform, Read at your own risk and don't come at me, Sex with Sentient Animals, Soulmates, Violence, Yoochun saves the day, but his leopard is female, just in case you didn't get it, leopards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong is attacked by his old prowl. Yoochun to the rescue!
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kwon Yuri, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: The Leopard Prowl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718203





	Know That I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Being the dominant means that Yoochun can find his entire prowl with just a sniff. It means he knows when other cats are searching for their mates and if that mate is in their prowl. The last six months or so have irritated his scent receptors because Changmin is stronger than he is and there isn't anything he can do about that. It's an annoying tickle in the air that makes him want to sneeze but it's also problem with his leopard who can't relax even when he is curled up with Jaejoong.

The tickle is growing more every week, but it's never been distasteful like the last week or so. It hasn't ever left a weird coating in his mouth like oil. He knows that it's time for Changmin and Junsu to go back to Yunho's prowl.

The autumn sun is setting low and soon it'll be dark on his way home from work. He doesn't mind the dark but he much prefers watching the sunset with his mate curled up on a couch or bed. Jaejoong is so pretty in the sun as a cat or as a human. Jaejoong is always so pretty.

With an easy smile, he reaches for Jaejoong through their connection, through their souls. Jaejoong lashes to him. Meets him halfway and clings to him. It's so aggressive and unlike him that Yoochun pulls his phone from his pocket and dials.

Jaejoong doesn't answer and it takes longer for Yoochun to realize it's because Jaejoong is in his leopardess form and can't answer.

_Panic fear hopelessness._

Yoochun runs, knocking into other pedestrians ignoring the wait for the subway.

He feels Changmin's cat pushing at the boundary of control, not to take over, but to hurry him up. Changmin is incredibly angry and it's almost too powerful for Yoochun to keep going and not curl up in submission.

The oily taste of the air grows stronger as he gets closer to their apartment.

It isn't Changmin at all but a stranger, a different cat, someone who does not belong. An intruder. Someone who has his precious mate terrified.

He fights back despair because he smelled this a week ago and ignored it. His mate is in pain and it's all his fault. The most horrific source of fear is to not know but it speeds him. He runs faster than a human can, throwing all proprietary and secrecy aside.

Barely keeping control of his cat, Yoochun flings himself through a darkened alley, up a fire escape, over rooftops, bricks and shingles. His leopard is almost right next to him, side by side, they run and jump, racing towards their mate.

Jaejoong's panic has turned to fight, to survive, to fear, panic, pain, and he tries to go faster. Halfway through a jump, he lets his cat free and lands on silent paws, weaves through a labyrinth rooftops and fire escapes until he is on their balcony, outside their bedroom, at their home.

All he needs to see is his poor mate curled in a ball, another cat on top of her, and he breaks the glass. He attacks the larger leopard. Teeth first and then claws, anything to pull him away from his precious mate. He tastes blood, but takes no thrill in it when another cat pounces on her. He realizes it's too late and that he's not strong enough. This leopard is more dominant than Yoochun is but this is mate and she is all that matters. He fights anyway. Even if he is going to lose. He fights.

There is growling elsewhere and Yoochun realizes that there are more of them. He's fought off one but let another get to his mate. Her cries weaken him because he can't protect her. Not like he promised. Not like he swore.

But he fights. Ripping at fur and flesh. There are too many

He takes a painful swipe to his back leg and he can't move for a moment. Jaws curl around his neck and shake him. He kicks his back legs, claws digging into soft underbelly, just enough to let him go.

But he can’t move. His vision is gray.

There's human laughter around him, and his poor mate is still whimpering. There are voices too, rough and foreign language that he is not able to understand with his brain panicking. He tries to shift and can't. He’s too weak in his cat form. Injured. Bleeding. Dying.

He whines when his precious mate is dragged away. Her own cries are too weak. There is blood all over her. She is dying. They are both going to die here.

And then there are growls again. Growls he knows from other cats, from other members of his prowl. Each blink is slow. There are waves of fur, and then someone is licking his fur. It smells like his mate. Sounds like her.

When Changmin's human face appears above him, Yoochun knows that all is lost. His mate. His prowl. His life. He was too weak.

\----

"Fuck," Changmin almost screams as Yoochun goes unconscious.

“He's not dead,” Junsu says.

“I know but he has curled into himself, giving up control to me, and I can't get him to understand that we're fine if he does that.”

“Jaejoong can if you stop being such a dominating jerk and let her change like she needs to. She needs to heal.”

“I don't know how to deal with this. How am I supposed to deal with this?”

“By shutting up and listening to me. Go talk to Jaejoong. Tell her she needs to change so she can help Yoochun.”

Changmin takes a few very deep breaths because he has to in order to keep himself calm. There's a dead cat in Yoochun's apartment, and a small pack of renegade cats running through their city. Yeah, calm. okay he can be calm.

He had ignored the other feel of lesser cats in their territory because everyone felt like that to him. He should have mentioned it. He wondered why Yoochun hadn't sensed them. But it was no time for blaming. Yoochun had to survive first.

Fuck, that was Changmin's fault too, commandeering Yoochun’s leadership to get everyone to Yoochun's as fast as possible. Making Yoochun feel weak in the middle of a fight. There'd been six leopards here. He could not have fought off all six of them.

"Please use your dominance and get everyone out of this room that doesn't need to be here," Junsu said. "Including yourself."

Changmin swallowed a growl at his mate and directed it to the others, and Yoochun's prowl shuffled out of the bedroom, one of them being smart enough to take the dead body with him.

"I've got this," Junsu said softer, touching his arm.

Without all those bodies, Changmin could hear Jaejoong's whimpers. He did as his mate told him and went out into the living room.

"So what do we know?" Taemin asked.

Changmin shook his head. "Not much. They were speaking Japanese."

"Isn't Jaejoong from Japan?" Onew asked. "I know he did mention that at least once. That he lived there."

"An old prowl?"

Changmin did not know, but knew someone who would. He called Yunho.

His dominant answered on the first ring, a growl in his voice. "Second.”

Oh, that was not good.

Changmin swallowed. “Dominant.”

“What is going on? Why is my cat yelling at me that you complete broke my commands set for the safety of those around you?”

Changmin huffed. "Jaejoong was attacked by six cats. Yoochun tried to fight them off, I had to help. I did not directly disobey your orders. Okay, so I did. But you would have too given the circumstances."

"That is barely enough to appease me, Second. Barely. Talk. Now."

Changmin talked. “There were six. I thought they were ... I scented them, of course, but they’ve been here for a week, and I don’t know how Yoochun didn’t. They attacked Jaejoong in their apartment. Yoochun fought them off, but there were six of them.”

“Do you know them?”

“No. They were speaking Japanese, but I was too worried about Jaejoong and Yoochun to--”

“Japanese? Well, I guess that makes it my problem. Find out everything you can from Jaejoong. And Second. Disobeying a direct order, direct imprinted commands, has meant death for others.”

“I understand.”

“Yuri will be angry with me if I kill you, and you are lucky you are so very far away. You shall live another day. Hopefully, despite your rationalization, you will realize that there was no need for this. Absolutely none.”

He hung up.

Changmin shivered and let his knees buckle him to the floor. God, Yunho could be scary.

\---

The despair was still there. His mate was still hurt, bleeding, dying. He was weak. Why was he alive? His body hurt. Maybe he was dying. He deserved it, without being able to protect his ... well, she wasn't his anymore. Not after he failed her so terribly.

Fingers ran through his hair. Soft voices echoed around and through his whimpers.

And then a voice. A song. It was a slower beat than normal, the voice breaking to take a few deep breaths between words. But it was a voice he knew. One he craved and no longer deserved. But the voice continued to sing.

_I fell in love with you the first time I looked into them there eyes  
And you have a certain lil cute way of flirtin' with them there eyes  
They make me feel so happy, they make me feel so blue  
I'm fallin', no stallin' in a great big way for you_

With a whimper, Yoochun opened his eyes.

Everything blurred, and then focused on an angel. The most beautiful angel, who smiled and touched his cheek. He was surely dead, because he wasn't allowed to be with Jaejoong in the next life, not after so thoroughly failing him in the last one

_My heart is jumpin' you started somethin' with them there eyes  
You'd better look out little brown eyes if you're wise  
Sparkle, bubble, get you in a whole lot of trouble  
I'm lookin' for the boy with the wistful eyes  
I fell in love with them there eyes_

Yoochun whimpered and tried to move. Pain shot up his side.

Well, he wasn't dead. Not yet.

And Jaejoong was there, petting his head. Whispering something to him. And his cat, she was curled up with him. Calm and worried. Very worried for him. But calm.

No longer afraid. She was no longer afraid.

He tried to lick at her, but his soul was too depleted. He licked Jaejoong's hand instead.

Soft words of comfort had him settling down. She was okay? Jaejoong was okay?

“I am okay but you are not. You need to change soon so you can heal. You are dying and you fought them off me. You saved me. I feel like I need to tell you that over and over because you feel like you lost but you didn't. You saved me from them. You saved me.”

Yoochun cannot believe the voice. It must be another version of hell to be lied to with what he wants to hear the most.

“Silly mate, my silly mate. You are so strong. I need you to be human and give me a hug. Junsu cannot hug the same way that you do and I need you to hug me and hold me, love me.”

Yoochun feels his wounds healing. There's just enough pain, just enough tingles to know that it's not fake. And his mate needs him. It takes a bit longer to concentrate than he wants. Eventually things shimmer and he shifts, the pain burning along human skin.

He gasps in the sudden stillness and quiet. Everything hurts for a little while and then hands he knows are touching his shoulder, up to his neck, and along his cheek.

He still feels weak. For a few minutes, all he does is breathe and it's full of his mate’s scent, of Jaejoong and of his cat, of her fur and his skin

“I'm okay. I'm okay. Sit up and look at me and know that I am okay.”

He has always done whatever that voice tells him to.

Jaejoong's okay, and he’s smiling, maybe crying. Yes, he is crying but out of worry for him, not out of fear, not out of pain. Yoochun collapses into him, arms around his waist. He is hugged back.

“You’re okay?”

“I’m okay.”

Yoochun remembers how to breathe but then he's coughing and a moment later there's another hand on his shoulder and Junsu hands him a cup of water. He drinks all of it, his body shaking through the healing processes.

Junsu smiles. “I am apologizing for my mate because he is an idiot and made a bad decision that meant you got hurt.”

“What?”

“Changmin is an idiot and he snagged control from you while you were in the middle of fighting and made you give up which means you got hurt. Yes, he was able to get everyone else here to help you much faster because of that, but you would have been on fine on your own if he had just commanded everyone with the power that he has without stealing yours. He owes you, big time.”

Yoochun shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I failed.”

“You didn't.”

“I allowed them here and did not question their presence and allowed them to hurt--”

“Shh,” Jaejoong said. “Stop. I'm okay remember and you were the one who saved me.”

“Relax,” Junsu said. “I am going to go talk to my mate find out what we know. When you are strong enough, we will talk about what happened.”

“We we need to do that now because everything is so confusing.”

“Okay. I will go get Changmin.”

It’s quiet for a few minutes, and Yoochun holds Jaejoong tightly.

“I’m okay,” Jaejoong says again.

Changmin crawls into the bedroom. It’s the most submissive Yoochun has seen him since the very first day. It’s good though since Yoochun’s cat is almost hissing at him.

“He got a very firm lecture from our Dominant,” Junsu says. “As he should. God, Changmin.”

But Yoochun smiles and allows Changmin to curl up in his lap.

“I'm sorry,” Changmin says, first thing. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you for helping. I would not have been able to fight them all off by myself.”

“Let's start over,” Junsu said. “It sounds like they’ve been here for about a week.”

“I smelled them last week,” Yoochun said, running his hands through Changmin’s hair. He was trying to be consoling, but his cat was still growling, “but I thought it was just your cat fighting my control so I dealt with it.”

“And I smelled them and thought they were just your cats because they were weaker than me.”

“This is my fault,” Jaejoong whispers.

Yoochun glances over at him in surprise. He has his arms wrapped around his body and he is shaking. Both of them and Junsu are up hugging him, yet it is Yoochun's chest that Jaejoong buries against.

“I knew they were coming but I didn't know when and I was too scared to say anything. They were calling me and threatening me through my work. The prowl ... they said they would start killing us all if I said anything. They ... they said they were going to take me back to Japan.”

“Beautiful,” Yoochun croons. “This is not your fault, not at all. Yes, you should have told me but they frightened you into silence so I understand. It isn’t your fault at all.”

“Who are they?” Junsu asked.

“From my old prowl, the one from Osaka. Their leader has always been very good at finding me.”

“Well, I hope that's the one that Yoochun managed to kill before we all showed up,” Changmin said.

“Before you fucked up,” Junsu corrected.

“Yes, before that. I am sorry. Apparently there was a better way that I could have done that and Yunho won't let me forget it.”

“Neither will they. You owe them big time.”

“I owe you big time.”

“I don't think anybody owes anybody anything,” Jaejoong said. “Yes, Yoochun managed to keep three of them away from me, but if you hadn't gotten there when you did, the other three would have had me.”

“That is true,” Junsu said. “They did have a hold of you and it looked like they were taking you out of the room when they all ran.”

“So what do we do about them?” Changmin asks.

Yoochun takes a deep breath. “Well, we know they are here now, so we find them and get rid of them. They have a head start but we know the territory. Changmin, show them your strongest. If you want to pay me back, go find them. I give you permission to do whatever you see fit when you find them. Take Onew and Taemin with you.”

Changmin growls. He lowers his head to the floor and mutters something that sounds like, “As you command, Dominant” but it can't be because Changmin has never called him Dominant.

“I'll get a bath going,” Junsu says as soon as his mate tears out the door. “You are both covered in blood and it's kind of gross. I'll have someone either cook you guys dinner or call out.”

“Call out,” Jaejoong says. “No one is allowed in my kitchen.”

Yoochun laughs. Yes, his mate is just fine.

\--

Yoochun feels a little guilty for leaving the clean up to everyone else, but his mate is important and his prowl knows that. The two of them lay together in the tub, soft sounds of Jazz playing in the background.

“I failed you,” Yoochun whispers, mouth against Jaejoong’s ear.

“You didn't.” It's firm, almost a command.

Yoochun shakes his head. “I did. In the moment, I failed you.”

“In the moment, you did as promised and you ripped out his throat.”

Yoochun sighs, running his hands over Jaejoong’s skin.

“I tried to fight him and I couldn't. And he was on me. He tried to mount me, and another second and he would have had me, but you were there when I needed you the most, and you ripped him away from me. And then you fought off two others even though you were injured. You say you gave up, but I never saw that. You fought for me until you couldn't, and then you fought harder.”

Yoochun presses his cheek against Jaejoong's head. He is crying and he knows that Jaejoong is crying.

“You told me many times to tell you where he was so you could stop him from tormenting me, stop just the memory of him from tormenting me. I should have and I'm sorry that I didn't. But I didn't think of that he could find me here. I didn't think that he belonged here between us within any part of us.”

“So it was him, the one who called you slave?”

“Yes.”

“Good. That's one down and two to go.”

Jaejoong stiffens but he does not complain. After tonight, Yoochun knows that he and probably Changmin are going to Japan. They have tormented his pretty kitty for much too long.

“Yoochun?”

“Yes, my love?”

Jaejoong turns, shifting with water spilling over the side of the tub. Their lips meet so easily so desperately and he understands without his mate needing to say it. He struggles in Yoochun’s strong grip and he lets go, so Jaejoong can climb from the tub. His pretty skin is pale in the low light. A few of his deeper wounds have yet to heal. Yoochun kisses near them, using a firm grip on the back of Jaejoong's thighs to sit up. Jaejoong shivers, his low whimper of need spurring Yoochun on.

He moves his mouth around Jaejoong's hip, tongue and lips soft on his erection. Shaking fingers settle into his wet hair, and he takes Jaejoong deep, just to hear the echo of his beautiful voice in their bathroom. It is not what his mate wants, but for a moment, it is perfect for both of them.

Yoochun teases the tip with his tongue, a firm grip on his balls. His other hand trails up the back of a thigh to the curve of his ass which is where his mate wants it. His knees bend with a whimper, opening himself up and Yoochun teases his begging entrance with a fingertip.

“Please please please.”

Yoochun chuckles, letting go of his erection but licking at the bend of his hip. “As you wish my love.”

Their connections are always perfect and this time is no different but there is something different. Jaejoong is a little less hesitant. Yoochun is not sure how he can tell the difference but Jaejoong's mouth moves on his skin with more pressure, with more resolve, and with more intensity. Maybe it is just to get rid of the feeling of another man and another cat but maybe it is also knowing that other man and cat are gone and he doesn't have to be afraid anymore. Yoochun hopes that Jaejoong understands that.

What isn't different is the way Jaejoong's body opens for him, stretches around his fingers and his tongue. Some nights Jaejoong is silent, only the slow breaths or tightening of his muscles letting Yoochun know that he is okay. But this time, he's not silent. He's moaning, begging for more, whimpering Yoochun’s name, mouth gaping almost as much as his ass as he cries, “Now, please, now, take me now.”

It’s alluring, and Yoochun fingers him longer instead. He uses his mouth and fingers, pumping Jaejoong’s dick until Jaejoong spills his first release all over their bed. His body is still shuddering from recovery when it shimmers to the form of his beautiful cat. His whimpers turn to meows, and she squirms against the bed.

Yoochun pets her thighs, up over her back and drags his nails in a harsh scratch down her spine in the way she loves. She bows toward the bed, her claws digging into the mattress, before she arches into the touch, heavy purring pumping straight through Yoochun’s soul.

It is mostly instinct when she's a cat. And now after fighting off her tormentors, Yoochun understands why she needs to be a cat. He keeps a hand on her rump and drags the other one up her tail following with his mouth. Her yowl is desperate.

Usually if she is in her cat form, Yoochun changes too to make it more comfortable for her. But she rubs her scent on his thigh, it fills his nose and soul in a way that only her cat-scent can. With her tail wrapped around his waist, he takes the invitation and slides his dick inside her. It's different when he is a cat because she isn’t as loose. She grips his leopard in the same way Jaejoong grips his human dick. But this way, her body is more receptive to his thrusts. Her fur is soft under his hands where he runs them down her sides, her body bowing towards the bed. He presses his fingers to her nipples in the same way he does to Jaejoong when he's human. Based on her purrs and the way her claws tear at the sheets, which is the same way that Jaejoong moans and grips a pillow, he knows that it's one of her favorite things in either form.

The biggest problem with Jaejoong being cat when they have sex is that she feels so good around him, her natural body instincts let him slip into her all at once, and slide out of her at an angle so good against his dick. As a cat it is tighter harsher, but as a human he can change the angle that he cants into her, sit back on his heels and pull her down to him, until her legs are bent, back claws held tight in the mattress. He can twist his hips inside her, feel her quiver as she's touched. Jaejoong has only explained once that the movement is what makes her come the hardest. As a human, Yoochun can reach not necessarily deeply into her, but he can move around so much and stimulate her in ways that even his leopard can't do.

His beautiful leopardess is still embarrassed by it most days, and doesn't allow herself to just let go and be free and take all the pleasure she wants from him.

But this time she does. She doesn’t hold still or bury her face under a pillow as pleasure leaves her shuddering. She is even moving herself, sliding her fur on his skin in a way that has her purrs almost throbbing through Yoochun too. She’s almost rolling her ass up and down, mewling and rutting against the bed on the downward movements, and covering his thighs and cock in her scent on the upward movements.

He starts to feel her purrs in his dick, feel her shuddering through pleasure. He lets her, holding still, gripping her flanks and moaning himself because it’s so good to see her so free and so lovely and so desperate around him.

And then she’s whining. A high noise when her tight body suddenly goes tight and still. She’s shuddering for long moments as she releases and unclenches. And then she is moving again, rolling her hips and everything is just all filled with her, her scent and her fur, and Yoochun is shaking.

The air around her shimmers and Yoochun has skin under his hands instead of fur. Jaejoong's tight ass is clenched around his dick, spasming from the his leopardess’ pleasure. His moans are more words as he continues to rut back, fuck himself on Yoochun’s cock. It’s tight, almost too tight, and Yoochun runs his hands up tattooed skin instead of spotted for and Jaejoong keens in the exact same way as his leopardess, his back arching, thrusting onto Yoochun's cock.

Yoochun was sure that he had plenty of time left to give his beautiful cat more pleasure, but then human Jaejoong is coming almost as hard as his cat, riding out the pleasure to another completion in only a few moments. His ass is clenching around Yoochun to where Yoochun can't move and he falls over Jaejoong's back. His mouth finds the scars on his neck, the ones that he put there, the ones that are larger than the ones left from his past.

The pulsing doesn’t end, and Yoochun gasps as he shudders through his own release, moaning into his neck. His hands scramble on the bed much like Jaejoong's claws had and he finds Jaejoong's hands, gripping them tightly. The pleasure claiming both of them is drawn out by the tight grip of Jaejoong's body on Yoochun and on Yoochun's tight grip on Jaejoong's neck with his mouth. They stay joined when Jaejoong finally falls to the bed. They stay joined when Yoochun collapses on top of him.

It's a few minutes more before Yoochun can whisper into his pretty mate’s ear. “I love you.”

“I love _that_ ”, Jaejoong says with a giggle.

Yoochun smiles, so glad he’s so playful. He isn’t always after sex. “Me too but I love the most that _that_ is with you.”

They lay together for a little bit longer before Yoochun slowly withdraws but he stays close, still over Jaejoong’s back, lips still on his neck.

“Should we go back to the shower, love?”

Jaejoong shakes his head. He turns enough that their eyes meet and he's so happy. Yoochun can see it shining in his eyes. “I want to smell like you for a little while longer.”

Yoochun tries to fight off his So-Satisfied smile and fails. He knows he fails because Jaejoong laughs and curls tight against him, spreading the mess of their pleasure over both their skin. There is so much happiness in the air that Yoochun can’t help the smile on his face.

And their cats are the same, happy together, rolling around together, looking at each other. Jaejoong's leopardess is just as happy as he is, and she so playful, nipping at Yoochun's leopard, teasing him with her tail. His leopard rumbles with want and Yoochun realizes it is because she still smells delicious. He can still smell her on his own skin mixed with Jaejoong. He echoes that growl in their souls.

Jaejoong laughs, pushes Yoochun to the bed and climbs on top of him. His leopard has already mounted his mate, and it’s that image in his mind that plays while Jaejoong does the same thing. Play but also torture. With rumbling promises of what he's going to do soon, Yoochun tries to be good, allowing his mate to bite, suck, and tease his body.

\---

Changmin reports the next day that their problem is taken care of. His cat is preening, and Yoochun happily pats Changmin on the head from where he is kneeling. It shows just how subdued the other is from his mistake yesterday that he doesn’t snap at Yoochun and his cat doesn’t hiss at the submission.

“Thank you.”

“Is Jaejoong okay?”

“He is fine, and she is fine. I need your opinion.”

“On what?”

“The other two.”

Changmin lifts an eyebrow. “What other two?”

“The other two prowls that made Jaejoong’s life miserable. There wasn’t just one. One cat even kept him in her leopardess form so he could make her have pups.”

Changmin’s face pales a bit. “My advice?”

“Yes.”

“Call Yunho. Now.”

Yoochun ponders him for a moment. There’s more behind that. But it's a big enough deal that he will probably need Yunho’s help anyway.

He calls Yunho.

“Yoochunnie! Everything okay?”

Yoochun smiles at the happy sound of Yunho. Sometimes it’s hard to see him as a scary dominant.

“Yes, everything is fine. Your second has cleaned up the mess nicely, but I need some help and he said to call you.”

“Whatever you need.”

“There are others in Japan, other prowls that captured Jaejoong while he was there.”

“You have their names?” And there is scary Yunho. His voice is void of emotion. Just deep. Almost a growl.

“Yes, all of them that Jaejoong can remember.”

“Honestly that's all I need and your permission, but I'm assuming that I have that because you called.”

His voice is more serious than Yoochun has ever heard it.

“Text them to me. I need ... I will take care of this.” Yunho hangs up.

It's after he's texted the names he understands just how powerful Yunho is. He is lucky they are friends. He is lucky that Yunho considers him a brother, a friend, a part of his family. Because he knows absolutely nothing about the other cat, nothing beyond what he has been told. And he has been told more than once that Yunho could crush him with a finger. If he wanted to.

“What just happened?” Yoochun mutters to himself.

“So Yunho’s taking care of it now?” Changmin asks with a knowing look.

“Yes. Why?”

“It's actually better that you don't know. Just maybe the next time you see Yuri, you give her a really really big hug of thanks that he's on our side.”

Yoochun huffs.

Changmin shrugs. “A hint then. Compared to last week, how strong do you feel?”

Yoochun shrugs. “The same I guess.”

Changmin shakes his head. “You aren’t. You’re stronger. And so is Jaejoong. There are two ways a cat becomes dominant. They just are born that way or--”

“They take over someone else's territory usually resulting in the death of the previous leader.” Yoochun gapes at him. “Well, fuck.”

“Yunho is very, very strong,” Changmin says. “He used to live in Japan. Jaejoong has told you of the chaos over there with prowls fighting all the time. It's because the leader left to be with his mate. Yunho feels partially responsible for what happened to Jaejoong and what is happening there now so I'm not surprised at all that he is going to take care of this personally.”

“Well, fuck.”

Changmin laughs. “He isn't like that anymore. Yuri showed him what love means. Be sure to thank her for that.”

“I definitely will.”

\---

Less than a week later, Yoochun receives a text at two in the morning. He’s still been awake, tinkering on their piano and watching his pretty leopardess sleep, curled up in a spotted ball in the middle of their bed.

The text is from Yunho.

_**It’s done.** _

Yoochun smiles, glancing at his pretty cat. His own leopard growls in satisfaction in his soul. He twists around, entwining with her, and Yoochun decides that’s a great idea. He sends Yunho a thank you. Halfway to the bed, paws hit the wooden floor instead of bare feet. He climbs up on the mattress. She wakes only enough to lick his cheek, and then they curl up, perfectly together, and sleep.


End file.
